Devil Fruits
Devil fruits are the magical fruits that spawn around the Earth and grant magical abilities to those who click on it. No confirmed island is known to spawn a certain type of devil fruit, for these reasons many people tend to check out islands with the most trees because it has a higher chance of spawning a devil fruit there. Sky Islands are known to spawn devil fruits because of its large quantity of trees, therefore you have a much higher chance of finding one. There is also high chance for islands which tend to have less people visiting to contain Devil Fruits. One thing to note is that a devil fruit spawn after a two hour period.The most clear theory of devil fruit spawn is that devil fruit spawns after 2 hours then it stays there for 45 min after 45 min it despawns and then you wait for 2 hours for it to spawn again normally. Also note that eating a devil fruit decreases damage done using sword and melee attacks by 50%. Good luck in finding a fruit! There are three main types of devil fruit, which are: Logia-Type Fruits: These fruits are elemental ones, and will emit the element they possess. They enable the user to transform into and control the element of the fruit, making them quite powerful. A key advantage of possessing the powers of a Logia is that you negate all damage from swords, guns and fighting styles, making you almost invincible. Of course, this doesn't include other devil fruit attacks or weapons/fighting styles affected by Busoshoku Haki. The best examples of Logia-type fruits would be Hie Hie No Mi (Ice) and Mera Mera No Mi (Flame). Paramecia-Type Fruits: These fruits allow the user to change the structure of his body, or the bodies of others. These fruits tend to give you abilities that modify the way your body works, such as Ito Ito No Mi (String) which turns you into a 'String Human' and, rather than transforming into the element as Logia allows, you are instead able to manipulate the element, with Ito users being able to create strings from their hands. An advantage of Paramecia's that Logia's don't particularly have is how the user is able to manipulate their element for some interesting mechanics, such as Suke Suke No Mi (Invisibility) letting you attack an unsuspecting opponent without warning and how Ope Ope No Mi (Operation) gives you almost complete control of people close to you (In your sphere). Zoan-Type Fruits: These fruits give the user the ability to partially, or completely, transform into an animal or entity. These fruits are very effective in close combat, being able to create high-powered blasts and smash down onto your opponents. As well as the combat side, these fruits could also be useful for utility, with one giving you the ability to fly. There aren't many Zoans within the game at the moment, as they are just as rare within the anime and manga versions of One Piece. Here is a list of all known devil fruits within the game, sorted by their respective type (please be aware that not all of the devil fruits have pages yet): Logia Fruits: * Mera Mera No Mi (Flame) - This allows the user to control the element of fire. * Hie Hie No Mi (Ice) - This allows the user to control the element of ice. * Magu Magu No Mi (Lava) - This allows the user to control the element of lava. * Moku Moku No Mi (Smoke) - This allows the user to control the element of smoke. * Pika Pika No Mi (Light) - This allows the user to control the element of light. * Goro Goro No Mi (Rumble) - This allows the user to control the element of lightning. * Suna Suna No Mi (Sand) - This allows the user to control the element of sand. Paramecia Fruits: * Nikyu Nikyu No Mi (Paw) - This allows the user to repel everything via paws on their hands. * Ito Ito No Mi (String) - This allows the user to create and manipulate strings. * Gravito Gravito No Mi (Gravity) - This allows the user to manipulate the forces of gravity, * Ope Ope No Mi (Operation) - This allows the user to create a spherical space. * Gura Gura No Mi (Tremor) - This allows the user to create vibrations, or 'quakes', around them. * Yomi Yomi No Mi (Revive) - This allows the user to revive after their first death. * Suke Suke No Mi (Invisible) - This turns the user completely invisible. * Guru Guru No Mi (Rotation) - This allows the user to create propellers around their body. * Doku Doku No Mi (Venom) - This allows the user to create and control various different poisons. * Gomu Gomu No Mi (Gum) - This fruit gives the user's body the properties of rubber. Zoan Fruits: * Hito Hito No Mi Model: Daibutsu (Buddha) - This allows the user to take on the form of a Buddha. * Hito Hito No Mi, Model: Fushikkou (Phoenix) - This allows the user to take on the form of a phoenix. * Neko Neko No Mi (Jaguar) - This allows the user to take on the form of a jaguar. Credits: DragonSTORMboss: '''The creator of the Hito Hito No Mi, Model: Fushikkou page. '''PhilipSCA: '''The creator of the Ope Ope No Mi and the Pika Pika No Mi pages. It is worth noting that he plans to create a page for the Gravito Gravito No Mi fruit when the new abilities come out. '''Sirslurpsalot: '''The creator of the Goro Goro No Mi, Gura Gura No Mi, Yomi Yomi No Mi and Suke Suke No Mi pages. Here's a useful chart of devil fruits, created by SNOWF_ULL: Tips * IMPORTANT NOTE: Upon finding a fruit all your other stats (melee, blade, sniper) will be decreased by 33.3...%, for example, if the player used to do 2000 damage, he/she will do 1332 damage. This is an important tip needed to be made note of. * Keep in mind that every 2 hours (not 45 minutes) only '''1-2 '''devil fruit will spawn (this is always subject to change) * '''Please be sure to tell your friends about our Wiki so they can learn and contribute to make this Wiki better Category:Informative Pages Category:Devilfruit